Grimm Reaper of Beacon
by Rigel CyaNova
Summary: It's Story about a boy That Carry A Dangerous Weapon.He's a beginner.He Seek Revenge To The Grimm For Killing His Little Brother.Now Going Outside Without Skills to Defend himself And without Knowing The Danger of the grimm.


Cross X Crusader X Over

Target : Remnant Universe

 **This Is My First time writing (Or typing whatever)on fanfiction,Review are welcome.**

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Finally I have arrive"A boy 170 cm tall said as he walked through a boy wears a Plain Black Baseball cap and T-shirt and only thing that doesn't different is his Coat.

The Coat had A red Line On The Arms part all Through The Bottom Part Of The Coat and At Back Part Is Red Cross symbol that Coated Silver.

He had a Golden Sword And A weird Blue cylinder Device with Four Blade On it.

And He Had Blue Dark Eye.

"Hope,this is the place"He he walked pass through A Dust Store that Called"From Dust Till Dawn".He then enter the store and approach the owner of the store"Excuse me,sir".

"Yes,Can I Help You?"The Owner said while Organize his Cristals."Just stopping by"He said while going to the back of the store."hmm,wait second is this a Weapon Magazine"as he grab the magazine and scanning.

"Whoa,Look at All of this designs"as he look all through the page.

While he's busy reading,the owner of the store is Threatened by some Mafia gang.

The white one that seems to be the leader Threatening the owner"Do you know how hard to find a dust store that open this late?"as he said that one of the mafia pull out his weapon and point it at the owner

"Please!,just take my lien and leave"the Owner said."shh-shh-shh,calm down were not here for your money"the leader then look at his minion"grab the dust!".

As their busy robbing the store.

"hmm,this weapon is decent"the boy said until he heard a music.

"where this-?"the boy then saw A girl right beside him reading the same magazine and hearing music with a Headphone.'well,there is the source of it' The boy though.

Then One of the Mafia Spot the two.

"Alright kids,Put your hand where I can se'em"As the mafia pull out his blade.

"Whoa,What's with this?"The Boy Suprised.

"I said hand in the air!"The mafia continue."No,you said Put Your Hands Where You Can Se'em"the Boy said contrarily.

"Shut Up"The mafia continue Threatening both of them."Hey,you Heard me"reffering to the Girl as he grab the girl cloak.

"Huh"She mafia then gesturing To the girl to take off her Headphone.

She then take it off "Yes?".

"I said put Your Hand in the Air,Now!"The Mafia said.

'Strike three bro,you threatining Her 3 Times' The Boy though.

"Are you Robbing Me?"She Said.

"Yes"the Mafia HenchMan Said.

"Oh"The girl response No hint of afraid.

'What a Funny situation' The boy though.

Then The Girl Kick Out The Henchman with ease."Damn"Shouted The another henchman came ponting his gun"Freeze!".

"Attempt Number Two"the Boy said Joking.

The Henchman then Kicked Out through the store window with The girl Following him as He burst Outside."Fail"Said the boy looking through the window waving his hand.

while Other Mafias Looking Through it two.

The Girl Stand In The Street Carying Her Weapon While it turn into a Scythe In Her She Grin at'em and Posing her Battle state.

"Okay,Get Her!"The Leader Command his Minion(Or henchman).

Then The Henchman Approaching Her for Battle.

While Their Fighting"Let's see,Help Her,Or not,Help Her,Or Not"The boy thinking while He Counting his Fingers."Maybe,Welp"He Said.

Then He Try To Help Her OR Just Lend a little help.

The Girl Fighting them With A incredible speed or at least for a Normal Human.

"Ahh,Second Though Maybe I just stay For A Minute"the boy said Seeing the girl in Battle."Wait,is that A scythe"The Boy Said in low tone.

As The fight With The Henchman Over.

"You were worth every cent."The Leader Said standing in front of the store"Truly,You were"He states.

"Well,Red,I think We can all say it's been a eventfull evening,"The Leader said while dropping his cigarettes and Extinguish it with his Cane.

"As much as I like to stick around"The Leader said while pointing his cane with a Ironsight to the girl"I'm Afraid this is where we part ways"then he shot a Dust Bullet look alike Firework at The Girl.

She Dodge The Attack and Seeing the White Mafia Is Gone In His Pose.

She then Searching The Area For Him.

"Hmm,Now to backup Word for my action"The Boy Said as He Follow The Leader Escaping Through the Emergency ladder at The Building Near The Place.

The Girl Saw The leader as the Stranger just Pass her Trying To Catch the Leader,Due to this See Notice The Stranger trying To Help Her."what is that Guy try to do"The Red Girl Though.

"You Okay If I Go After them?"She asked the owner that just came outside"uh huh"The Owner Response Agreeing.

"Wait,I Just Wanna Catch You And Put You To The Jail Sell"The Boy Mafia Leader Just Grunt While He Reach The Top and The Boy Reach It Next.

The Mafia Then avoiding Him"Huh,That...Is...The..last time... ...that..damn ladder"The Boy Said In Exhausted.

The Girl Then Jump To The Top OF The Building using Her Weapon Recoil to meet up the two.

"Hey"She said Reached the Top."WOW,you jump that high?"The Boy Shocked.

"Persistent"The Leader In white Right Before Him A Giant Plane appear.

"A plane that came out off nowhere"The Boy Shocked Two Times.

The White Mafia then aboard the flying Ship"End of the Line Red"as he threw a Red Crystal at The Girl.

The Crystal Then Grabed by The Boy"Not If I Connect them again"The Boy Girl Suprise At The Stranger action.

He Then Pull Out His Weird Blue Cylinder Device That looks like there is two Of those Cylinder connected two Each Other.

"What's that?"The Girl Asked.

"It's A Suprise Element"The boy said.

"Don't you mean The Element Of Suprise?"The Girl Said.

"Whatever"The boy Said as He Extend The Device Forming A The Bigger Cylinder Has Four Large Blade and The Smaller One In Other Side Had three Small Staff Is Sixty Inchies long and

The Blade Is thirty six Inchies.

"Wow,is that A Staff"The girl said in Amusement."wait for it"The Boy said as The Separate Blade Of The Staff in position of a trisula Merge Into one forming A scythe Blade and Turn to a position of a Scythe Blade will Be.

"huhh,It turn into a Scythe"The Girl Said suprised.

"Hmm"The Leader Of The Mafia Observe The Newcomer."What a Pointless Action"He state.

Then He Fire another one of those Firework dust Bullet at'em.

"Then I burn Them"The White Mafia Said.


End file.
